


Love is War

by Skyflame2877



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also all characters are fanmade, Chapters are somewhat short, F/M, I might add additional tags later, and maybe a little rushed, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyflame2877/pseuds/Skyflame2877
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a normal day, with Roseis going out to get food. But when she finds a stranded seatroll who starts out on her bad side, will she be able to stand him long enough for him to recover and leave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wintercookies15](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wintercookies15).



> So this is the first fanfic I've made for Homestuck (that I've published!) I may write ones for the canon characters later, but for now, I'm using my fantroll Roseis, and my friend's fantroll, Tomiae!
> 
> Just know I love you Winter! (I know you've already read the first chapter, shoooooooooosh)

I have no real explanation for what's going on here.  
In the spur of the moment, I turned and bit this.... thing on the wrist and made him let go of my hair. I couldn't even taste the tang of his blood, I was so furious. I think the only thing that stopped me was the sight of violet dripping down his hand.

But maybe I should explain what happened before all that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a normal day, and I was out hunting for my lusus. The damn thing was so picky, for her small size... But while I was wandering around outside my hive, I noticed something laying in the grass just outside my lawnring.  
Scratch that, someone.  
I immediately stopped what I was doing, and carefully walked over to them...  
.... Huh.  
He was small, probably not much bigger than I am.  
Trying to keep from hurting him, I started dragging him towards my tree hive. But damn, he was heavy, for someone so tiny.

When I finally got him inside my hive, I collapsed to floor, breathing heavily. I had half the mind to ignore my lusus' both frantic and irritated trills, but I soon thought better of it. "I found him laying just outside our lawnring, Seis! What was I supposed to do, leave him there?" I huffed, getting an exasperated chirp in response.  
Once I finally slowed my breathing, I reluctantly stood up and went to get a wet rag. Judging from the fins in the place where ears would usually be, I guessed he was most likely a violet blood, and dipped the cloth in cool water. Right as the cloth made contact with his forehead, his eyes suddenly snapped open, and he pushed me away with surprising force.  
"W-who the hell arr you? What arr ye doing to me?"  
.... Not exactly what I was expecting to hear from someone I just helped.  
We glared at each other for a while, and I took into consideration the slight violet tinge on his face and fins, out of what I assume was anger or fear, and the strange way he had talked, before I broke the silence. "Well, before you so rudely pushed me away, I was trying to put a piece of cloth on your forehead, fishface."  
I watched as the violet tinge darkened, and went all the way to his now outstretched fins. "What did ye just call me, you filthy landlubber?"  
"You heard me, fishface. And what's with how you're talking? What is this, The Pirate Who Sails--"  
"NO." the violet blood screeched, effectively cutting me off before I could continue saying the name of the movie. "It's me quirk, ye blubberin' buffoon. I don't seem to hear your's, ye stupid landdweller!"  
It was official, he was immediately on my hate list.  
Brushing a long strand of hair out of my face, I glared at him, feeling my ears start to point downward in aggravation. "How dare you! Who was the one who dragged your heavy ass--" I stopped for a moment when my lusus squawked in disapproval, most likely for my language. "... Who was the one who dragged your heavy butt in here and tried to take care of you? Certainly not you, you stupid pirate!"  
He opened his mouth to argue again, when his eyes widened in some kind of realization. He glared down at the ground for a few moment, before muttering, "Speaking of which, is thar anything I can possibly do to stay here for a few days?"  
I was about to tell him no, but after glancing over at my lusus, I let my lips curve into a grin. "Yes, there is, actually. Just a few little conditions, that's it."

~~~~~~~~~~

"You call this just a few little conditions, you little--"  
"Ah-ah~ One more word and you stay outside on the lawnring~"  
I laughed for a bit at the hateful glare he gave me. It was honestly fun to annoy him, after our very rude introduction. "By the way, unless you want me to keep calling you fishface, what's your name?"  
He gave me a calculating glare, before huffing in exasperation. "Tomiae."  
"Tomiae....?" I pressed.  
Staring at me in confusion, it took Tomiae a moment before he realized what I was hinting at. "What if I don't want to tell the likes of you?"  
"Lawnring--"  
"Seaera. Tomiae Seaera. Happy?" he snapped, refusing to look at me afterwards.  
"Tomiae Seaera... Huh. I thought your name would be uglier that that, judging from.... you know~" I teased, resulting in an irritated growl from Tomiae. "I'm Roseis Coidea, if you wanna know."  
After a long moment, he finally looked at me, and when I realized he was looking me over, I felt my face flush out of irritation, and grumbled. "What're you staring at me for...?"  
"For someone so rude and intolerable, you have a surprisingly pretty name." he said bluntly, laughing when I turned away angrily.  
"You're just saying that to make fun of me, aren't you?" I inquired, and I scowled when he laughed again. "What's so funny?!"  
"Your reaction is so priceless!" Tomiae chuckled, bursting into full out laughter when I, quite literally, angrily squawked at him. After a few moments, his laughter finally died down, and he wiped those infuriating violet tears from his eyes. "Seriously, your name is pretty. Wish you lived up to it, though!"  
I smacked him as hard as a could, earning a satisfying squeak of pain. "That's it, lawnring!" Before he could argue, I turned and started walking back towards my hive, with him hurriedly following behind me.  
"Nonono, I'm sorry please--" he begged, and I raised up a certain finger in response.  
"No more chances, Seaera."  
"Pleeeeeaaaaaase--"  
I quickly stepped inside the door and slammed it in his face.  
"Roseeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssss!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short and rushed ;-; I'm kinda bad at making longer chapters, no matter how hard I try... //And I tend to rush to the moments I want to write
> 
> But I hope you guys like it, and feel free to leave a comment! I'd like to know if you want me to continue with first person, change to third person, or even from Tomiae's perspective! |D


End file.
